Machine tools and particularly those having the possibility of performing multiple operations are ubiquitous in industry. Such tools as turret lathes have become an important tool for any machine shop to have and operate. While the tools certainly help production throughput, they often require tool changes and non-tool-change related operator intervention throughout a machining operation. Some operational changes can be effected through control systems located externally of the machine and some require an operator to access the interior of the machine. Accessing the interior of the machine can be messy due to coolants used and can potentially be dangerous if the operator fails to employ proper protocols.
In view of the foregoing, configurations that reduce operator intervention requirements are always welcomed by the art.